


Cappuccino

by GuixonLove, omnomcookies



Series: Coffee Fiesta [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, And Peter makes it worse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Hector hates his life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomcookies/pseuds/omnomcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector’s been having a real tough time of it as of late (Victor stole all of the good hits again and Fabian just won’t shut up), and now he’s stuck in a coffee shop, staking out a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been brit-picked. This was beta'd by the wonderful Bethany (besanii on tumblr)!
> 
> EVERY PAIRING NEEDS A COFFEE SHOP AU.
> 
> Enjoy.

Was Hector Dixon ever going to see the end of Victor Maynard?

This was a question that he had repeatedly been asking himself as of late, in which the term ‘late’ loosely encompassed a stretch of several years. Hector had had good hits, and he’d had bad hits. They’d not always been challenging but they had always been somewhat worthy of his skills as one of the top hitmen around (again, he only had Victor to thank for being the roadblock to his being the top).

But orders for assassinations recently had been slow - very slow - and the only one he’s been offered this month was insultingly simple. To further salt the gaping wound in his ego, the hit was yet another hand-me-down from the ever enjoyable Mr. Maynard. Add in the fact that his partner, Fabian, was getting on his nerves even more than usual... Hector was ready for a damn break.

On this irritatingly sunny afternoon, Hector found himself sitting in a small cafe in London. He had insisted on doing this hit by himself, less out of consideration towards Fabian and more out of a desire to avoid having to listen to his idiotic partner any more than he had to.

Hector sat at a small table in front of a window, the hatch loosened to let in the warm spring breeze, and flipped lazily through the menu. The motions were more for show than anything else as his attention was focused on the middle-aged cabinet member sitting at a table out on the patio. Hector smirked as he watched the man place an order with his waiter before returning his attention to his mobile, completely unaware of the fact that he was going to die within the next hour.  


It wasn’t long before he felt a presence hovering next to him. Hector glanced up and saw a tall blond-haired man, wearing a tight black shirt with khakis, standing beside his table. The man stared at Hector expectantly, his pen hovering over a small notepad in his hand.  


“What do you want?” Hector barked, glaring up at the man in irritation. He hated it when people interrupted him while he was on a hit. It never failed to make him lose his focus and piss him off, especially if it caused him to lose his target.

The man simply raised an eyebrow and smiled patiently at Hector. “Are you ready to order, sir?” he asked pleasantly.

Hector looked the waiter over, mentally sizing him up and ultimately decided that he was no threat. Hector’s eyes flickered down to the menu in his hands and he singled out the first drink he saw.

“I’ll just have an iced coffee,” he said finally, closing the menu and looking out the window at his target. When the waiter made no move to leave, Hector gritted his teeth and continued to ignore him. His fingers drummed against the wooden table as the silence stretched on for several more seconds before Hector realized that the waiter was waiting for him to hand over the menu. “And I’ll keep the menu to look at further.”  


The waiter nodded and walked away to put his order in. Hector let out a sigh of relief and shifted in his seat, his attention immediately snapping back to his target. The man’s teeth were clenched in irritation as he dabbed frantically at a brown stain on his chest. The idiot had somehow managed to dribble some of his coffee onto the front of his white shirt and proceeded to further embarrass himself by knocking his coffee to the ground in his desperate attempt to remove the stain.

Hector let out a snort of laughter. This was the man who was selling government secrets under the noses of his superiors? How the git had managed to survive this long was a complete mystery to Hector. This hit was going to be even easier than he’d thought.  


The man flagged his waiter down, asking for the check as he began to gather his belongings. It was in that moment that Hector realized how perfect the situation was. The man was positioned perfectly in his line of fire and the cafe was fairly empty. One quick pull and he’d be on his way out of this bloody cafe.

Hector stood his menu up on the table to keep anyone from seeing the gun as he pulled it out of his jacket. He checked to make sure the silencer was attached, the safety off, and carefully took aim. He was about to pull the trigger when he saw the waiter approaching his table out of the corner of his eye. Flicking the safety back on, he quickly slid his gun in the waistband of his trousers and closed his jacket over it, concealing his weapon as the waiter walked up to the table.  
“Here’s your iced coffee, sir,” and, before Hector could reach for it, the waiter tripped. The glass and its contents splattered all over Hector’s 900£ Armani suit, quickly soaking through the fabric.

Hector sat there quietly, watching as coffee dripped down his jacket and formed a quickly growing stain on his trousers. His expensive suit was ruined, he looked like he had just pissed himself, and more importantly, his target was no longer in sight. Hector watched as his ego and pride slipped away with the target. This fucking bumbling idiot with his fucking glass of coffee had somehow managed to ruin what was supposed to be a ridiculously easy hit. Hector could just imagine the hours of laughter Victor was going to have once he learned of this.

He glanced up at the waiter, who immediately began to move into action. Hector had never wanted to murder someone so badly in his entire life.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Hector watched as the waiter grabbed a small towel from his pocket and began to dab at Hector’s crotch. Hector was going to make this man suffer before he killed him. His fingers circled around the man’s wrist and held it firmly in place. He ran his tongue over his lips, letting out a small breath, before he forced himself to smile at the waiter.

“It was an accident.” he said, forcing out each word through his teeth. His eyes flickered to the man’s name tag: P. Guillam. “Accidents happen, Mr. Guillam.”

“Peter, please.” The waiter slowly looked up at him, a knowing smirk dancing across his face. “Now, is that a gun in your trousers or are you just happy to see me?” his head nodding towards the bulge in Hector’s pants, blue eyes dancing with amusement. Hector ran through the pros and cons of prison, but was spared from having to make a decision when Peter spoke up again. He tried not to cringe when the man slapped him on the back, laughing good-naturedly. 

“Kidding! I really do feel terrible about that. Would you like me to bring you another coffee? On the house, of course.”

“No, I think I should just--” Hector began to get out of his chair, only to have Peter push him back down.

“Of course you want another coffee. I know just the thing!” he said, giving him what could only be described as a threat hidden beneath a smile (Hector would know, he’s an expert at those). And with that, the prat rushed off towards the counter without any regard to Hector’s decision.

Hector’s eyes followed the man as he made his way back behind the counter. As he watched the waiter prepare a drink, Hector thought back to when Peter had dumped the drink on him. There was just something about him that seemed off, but Hector had no idea what. He shook the thought out of his head. There was no way that this baby-faced, clumsy little shit (albeit he had nice cheekbones, but that was beside the point), in any case, it just wasn't possible that this git could be any sort of a threat to him, he was, after all, the Hector fucking Dixon. There were very few people who were a danger to him and this ‘Peter Guillam’ was definitely not one of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when Peter slid into the chair across from him and set a steaming cup of coffee down on the table. Hector scowled at Peter, motioning the area in front of him. “What is this?”

“It’s a cappuccino. It’s one of my specialties.” Peter answered with a slight smirk on his face.

“No, I’m referring to this,” he pointed at Peter sitting across from him. “Why are you sitting here? Don’t you have somewhere else to be or a job to do?”

“My shift ended five minutes ago and you looked like you could use some company.” Peter answered while playing with the corner of the menu that was still on the table. “Go ahead and try that cappuccino. I made it special just for you.” he said with a wink. Hector glanced briefly at the cup and back up at Peter. Oh what the hell, it wasn’t like his day was going to get any worse.  
With Peter’s eyes on him, Hector picked up the cup of coffee, and took a sip.

It was the best tasting thing he had ever had in his life. Peter looked at him expectantly. “Well? What do you think?”

“Fine.” he replied breezily, taking another sip. He could not be more irritated with the man sitting in front of him. Peter had ruined his clothes, his hit, and dented his reputation, but he knew how to make an amazing cappuccino.

Maybe he’d let him live after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Kim (omnomcookies) on tumblr at hectordixon.tumblr.com and Ashley (GuixonLover87) at guixonlove.tumblr.com!


End file.
